Boys Before Flowers my Version
by Laylali38
Summary: Kehidupan Baek Yoon Ji di sekolah ShinHwa:::Maaf Author tidak pandai buat Ringkasan V


**Pairing :** Yoon Ji hoo(Kim Hyun Joong)/Baek Yoon Ji(Jung So Min)

 **Rating :** T (untuk saat ini)

* * *

 **AN: Boys** **Before** **Flower dan Playful Kiss bukan milik ku, penulis hanya terinpirasi dari film Boys** **Before** **Flower dan penulis juga menggunakan beberapa karakter dari playful kiss, juga penulis terinpirasi setelah membaca beberapa fanfict di asianfanfiction hehe ^^ V.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^.**

* * *

~Bab 1~

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

' _Cepat. Aku harus cepat'_ Lee Min Ha berpikir sambil terus berlari dari kejaran para murid Shinwa.

Sudah 6 bulan dia menjadi bulan-bulanan murid ShinHwa semenjak dia mendapat kartu merah dari F4 yang merupakan penguasa sekolah ShinHwa. Dan sudah 6 bulan juga kehidupan SMA nya seperti neraka, tiap hari dia habiskan untuk berlari dari para murid ShinHwa yang seperti ingin membunuh nya secara perlahan.

"Dia lari ke arah sini"

"Ayo kejar"

' _Lebih cepat'_ Lee Min Ha berpikir sambil terus berlari walaupun keadaan tubuh nya yang saat ini menderita beberapa luka hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Tap Tap Tap

Srek

"Kamu yakin dia masuk ke sini"

"Ya aku mendengar seseorang masuk kesini tadi"

Srek

"Tidak ada orang"

"Coba buka setiap tirai dan periksa setiap ranjang nya"

Srek

"Tidak ada"

"Mungkin ranjang sebelah"

Srek

"Juga tidak ada"

"Nah tinggal tirai dan ranjang terakhir, aku yakin dia ada disini"

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan, mereka akan menemukanku'_ Lee Min Ha berkata dalam hati begitu melihat ada seseorang yang akan mendekati tempat persembunyian nya.

"Ayo cepat buka tirai nya"

"Baiklah jangan main dorong dong"

"Dia tidak akan bisa bersembunyi lagi kali ini"

Sr-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini" Yoon Ji berkata, dia sedikit bingung karena tidak biasanya jam segini klinik sekolah memiliki banyak pengunjung.

"Kamu sendiri apa yang kamu lakukan disini" salah satu murid berkata kepada Yoon JI

Yoon Ji mengabaikan perkataan mereka dan terus berjalan memasuki Klinik sekolah, karena sekarang dialah yang bertugas mengurus Klinik sekolah semenjak pengurus terakhir berhenti karena tidak kuat dengan kelakuan murid-murid ShinHwa.

"Aku tanya lagi apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini" Yoon Ji berkata sambil mengambil jas dokter yang memang disediakan untuk pengurus Klinik yang sudah tergantung tidak jauh dari kursi nya.

Yoon Ji akan memeriksa persediaan obat, begitu dia melihat seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di salah satu ranjang yang saat ini sedang menatap nya ketakutan.

"Ah tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang mencari seseorang"

"Seseorang?" Yoon Ji berkata sambil terus menatap seseorang yang masih menatap nya takut.

"Ah ya, apa kamu melihat nya " salah satu murid bertanya kepada Yoon Ji. Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu berbalik dan menatap satu persatu murid yang bertanya pada nya tadi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada orang lain disini kecuali kalian dan aku" Yoon Ji berkata dengan tenang.

"Jika tidak ada urusan lagi, kalian bisa pergi. Kelas akan dimulai" Yoon Ji menambahkan dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi-"

"Ayolah. Kita pergi, kelas memang akan di mulai, kita bisa mencari nya lagi nanti" salah satu murid berkata mulai menarik serta mengajak murid-murid yang lain untuk memasuki kelas.

Yoon Ji hanya menatap datar murid-murid yang mulai berjalan pergi, dan ketika dia memastikan para murid sudah menghilang, Yoon Ji pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kamu bisa keluar sekarang" Yoon Ji berkata sambil menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk menyembuhkan seseorang yang dari tadi bersembunyi.

"Te-terima kasih" Lee Min Ha berkata setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya.

"Jangan berterima kasih padaku, setidak nya hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan" Yoon Ji berkata sambil memeriksa perlengkapan nya.

"Erm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Lee Min Ha berkata sambil berjalan dengan susah payah menuju pintu.

"Duduk" Yoon Ji berkata menghentikan Lee Min Ha.

"Eh" Lee Min Ha melihat Yoon Ji bingung.

"Kamu terluka dan itu harus segera di obati, agar luka mu tidak terinfeksi"

"Ah. Ya" Lee Min Ha berkata sambil duduk di salah satu ranjang yang ada.

Yoon Ji pun berjalan mendekati Lee Min Ha sambil membawa perlengkapan yang akan digunakan untuk mengobati Lee Min Ha.

Lee Min Ha terus menatap Yoon Ji yang dengan telaten membalut luka nya.

"Lee Min Ha. Namaku Lee Min Ha" Lee Min Ha berkata memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu pun melihat Min Ha.

"Baek Yoon Ji" Yoon Ji berkata sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

"Kamu lebih canti dari pada yang aku duga" Min Ha berkata sambil terus memperhatikan Yoon Ji.

Yoon ji yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil.

"Reputasi mu cukup terkenal disini" Lee Min Ha melanjutkan.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Baek Yoon Ji. Seorang murid berprestasi memiliki IQ 200 dan sudah banyak membantu meningkatkan reputasi sekolah dengan memenangkan setiap olimpiade internasional, selain itu Baek Yoon Ji adalah satu-satu nya murid yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh F4. Ini adalah pertama kali nya Lee Min Ha bertemu Baek Yoon Ji, karena tidak seperti murid yang lain, Baek Yoon Ji tidak diwajibkan untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan walaupun begitu Baek Yoon Ji tetap mempertahankan gelar nya sebagai murid berprestasi.

"Hm. Benarkah" Yoon Ji bergumam.

"Akhirnya selesai" Yoon Ji berkata menambahkan sambil melihat pekerjaan nya dengan senang. Min Ha yang mendengar itu pun melihat perban yang terbalut rapi menutupi lukanya.

"Terima Kasih" Min Ha berkata sambil terus menatap perban nya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Kamu bisa istirahat disini, aku akan memberitahu wali kelas mu nanti" Yoon Ji berkata sambil membereskan perlengkapan yang dia gunakan tadi.

"Terima Kasih" Min Ha berkata sekali lagi. Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu hanya memberikan Min Ha senyum kecil sebelum menutup tirai dan membiarkan Min Ha beristirahat.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip 1 bulan kemudian~**_

Sudah sebulan berlalu, baik Min Ha dan Yoon Ji semakin akrab, kadang Min Ha akan menghampiri Yoon Ji di klinik sekolah hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol atau menemani Yoon Ji makan siang atau jika hanya untuk bersembunyi dari para murid yang akan membully nya.

Pertemenan mereka dilakukan secara bersembunyi, Walaupun Yoon Ji tidak keberatan jika pertemanan mereka di ketahui oleh para murid ShinHwa. Namun Min Ha menolak dan ingin pertemanan mereka tetap tersembunyi karena Min Ha yang tidak ingin Yoon Ji terluka karena nya. Kadang Yoon Ji juga harus menahan marah nya ketika melihat Min Ha yang terluka.

Srek

Yoon Jin mendongak begitu mendengar pintu klinik terbuka.

"Min Ha ada apa"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah" Min Ha berkata kepada Yoon Jin.

Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam sesaat. Namun setelah itu dia memberikan Min Ha senyum pengertian.

"Berjanji pada ku kita akan tetap berteman" Yoon Ji berkata kepada Min Ha.

"Ya, aku berjanji" Min Ha berkata .

"Terima Kasih karena sudah menemani ku sebulan ini" Min Ha menambahkan sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Yoon Ji.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada mu, karena menjadi teman pertama ku di ShinHwa" Yoon Ji berkata sambil berjalan ke arah Min Ha dan memeluk nya.

Min Ha sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Yoon Ji, namun dia cepat membalas nya.

"Ah ya, jika boleh aku punya permintaan" Min Ha berkata setelah Yoon Ji melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Apa?" Yoon Ji bertanya kepada Min Ha.

"Mungkin nanti ada gadis baru yang akan bersekolah disini, bisakah kamu berteman dengan nya" Min Ha berkata menatap Yoon Ji.

Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut namun cepat menjawab dengan tulus " Tentu saja Min Ha, aku akan menjadi teman nya karena aku ingin, bukan karena permintaan mu" .

"Sampai jumpa lagi Yoon Jin-ah" Min Ha berkata sambil berbalik pergi.

"Sampai Jumpa Min Ha-ah. Aku harap kamu akan menjalani kehidupan normal di sekolah baru mu" Yoon Ji berkata sambil melihat Min Ha yang berjalan pergi.

* * *

Yoon Ji sedang berkeliling sekolah, dia datang terlalu pagi karena pamannya Baek Eun Jo yang biasanya mengantar Yoon Ji ke sekolah sedang terburu-buru untuk rapat. Dan Yoon Ji pun akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah bersama orangtua nya, namun karena ayah nya yang memiliki jadwal operasi pagi ini, Yoon Jin pun mau tak mau harus berangkat lebih pagi dari pada jadwal biasanya.

Yoon Ji terus berjalan sambil melamun hingga Yoon Ji mendengar suara biola yang sedang dimain kan. Yoon Ji pun memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara biola tersebut.

Yoon Ji sedikit terkejut begitu menemukan dari mana asal suara biola karena di depan nya saat ini adalah Yoon Ji Hoo salah satu dari F4 penguasa sekolah. Yoon Ji begitu terpesona dengan permainan Yoon Ji Hoo hingga tidak sadar jika Ji Hoo sudah menghentikan permainan biola nya dan melihat ke arah Yoon Ji.

Yoon Ji yang merasa di tatap pun mengangkat kepala nya dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat jika saat ini Yoon Ji Hoo sedang menatap ke arah nya. Yoon Ji yang ketahuan mengintip pun merasa malu dan memutuskan untuk lari dari situ.

Yoon Ji terus berlari dengan menundukkan kepala nya hingga tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah nya.

Bruk

"Aw"

"Ma-maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" kata seseorang yang di tabrak oleh Yoon Ji.

"Ah Tidak. Aku yang seharus nya meminta maaf karena terburu-buru" Yoon Ji berkata sambil berdiri.

"Apa kamu murid baru. Aku tidak pernah melihat mu disini" Yoon Ji menambahkan sambil membantu gadis yang ditabrak nya tadi.

Walaupun dia sedikit bingung apakah gadis ini murid baru atau bukan, karena Yoon Ji sendiri tidak pernah berinteraksi sama murid yang lain kecuali Lee Min Ha teman pertama nya di ShinHwa yang sudah pindah sekolah. Yoon Ji juga tidak pernah makan di kafetaria sekolah karena biasa nya Yoon Ji membawa makan siang dari rumah dan memakan nya di klinik.

"Ah ya. Aku baru pindah dan sedikit tersesat he he" Gadis itu berkata kepada Yoon Ji.

"Ah aku bisa membantumu kebetulan juga, aku akan ke gedung sekolah. Kita bisa pergi bersama" Yoon Ji berkata sambil tersenyum kepada gadis itu dan mulai berjalan.

"Ah terima kasih. Aku dari tadi mencoba bertanya namun tidak ada yang akan memberitau" Gadis itu berkata sambil berjalan disamping Yoon Ji.

"Oh ya nama ku Geum Jan DI" gadis itu memperkenalkan nama nya kepada Yoon Ji.

"Aku Baek Yoon Ji" Yoon Ji berkata memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Apakah itu jadwal kelas mu" Yoon Ji menambahkan karena melihat kertas yang di pegang oleh Jan Di.

"Oh ya ini sebenar nya peta dan jadwal kelas, namun aku agak bingung dengan peta sekolah he he" Jan Di berkata sambil tersenyum malu.

"Coba aku lihat jadwal kelas mu" Yoon Ji bertanya kepada Jan Di.

Jan Di yang mendengar itu pun menyerahkan jadwal kelas nya kepada Yoon Ji. Jan DI juga merasa senang karena dia sepertinya menemukan teman baru.

"Ah ini kita memiliki kelas yang sama. Kamu beruntung Jan Di" Yoon Ji berkata sambil tersenyum senang kepada Jan DI.

Jan Di yang mendengar itu pun semakin senang.

"Ayo sebaik nya kita cepat agar tidak berdesakkan dengan murid yang lain" Yoon Ji berkata sambil menarik Jan DI menuju gedung sekolah, karena Yoon Ji tahu kebiasaan muris ShinHwa yang akan berdesakkan di pintu masuk untuk menunggu idola mereka F4.

Mereka tiba di gedung sekolah dan Yoon Ji bisa melihat murid-murid yang mulai berkumpul di pintu masuk. Yoon Ji pun menarik Jan Di ke arah jalan yang aman, yang biasa dia lewati jika dia kesiangan untuk memasuki gedung sekolah seperti sekarang.

Meraka baru saja menaiki tangga begitu mendengar suara teriakan histeris. Dan Yoon Ji tahu jika itu pertanda F4 memasuki gedung sekolah. Jan Di yang penasaran pun berhenti di tangga sekolah dan berbalik untuk melihat, sedangkan Yoon Ji tidak punya pilihan selain ikut berhenti juga.

Yoon Ji bisa melihat F4 dengan jelas dari atas tangga, dan dia sedikit terpesona oleh mereka. Karena ini mungkin ke dua kali nya dia melihat mereka secara langsung. Pertama kali adalah ketika dia masih menjadi siswa baru disini dan sedikit penasaran dengan F4, namun setelah itu dia tidak pernah ikut berkumpul di pintu masuk karena dia biasa nya akan langsung menuju Klinik sekolah atau perpustakaan.

Yoon Ji asik merenung ketika dia merasa seseorang menatap nya, Yoon Ji pun mendongak hanya untuk menatap langsung ke mata milik Yoon Ji Hoo.

' _Apakah dia masih dendam karena aku mengintip permainan biola nya. Bagaimana ini. Oh Tuhan kehidupan Sekolah ku yang tenang melayang sudah'_ Yoon Ji berpikir panik karena melihat Ji Hoo yang masih menatap ke arah nya.

Pikiran panik Yoon Ji terputus begitu dia mendengar Jan DI terkisap di sebelahnya. Yoon Ji pun menoleh sebentar ke arah Jan DI sebelum mengikuti ke arah tatapan Jan DI, dan Yoon Ji sama terkejut nya dengan Jan DI dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat, dimana Gu Jun Pyo yang merupakan pemimpin F4 membuang kue ke wajah seorang gadis sambil menghina gadis itu sebelum berjalan pergi di ikuti oleh F4 yang lain.

"Kamu murid baru ya" suara baru berkata mendekati mereka.

Yoon Ji mengenal betul suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemimpin dari para fans F4, Ginger, Miranda dan Sunny.

"Ayo masuk kelas Jan Di-ah" Yoon Ji berkata mengabaikan mereka dan menari tangan Jan DI.

Pada saat mereka berjalan ke kelas, Yoon Ji masih bisa mendengar gumaman kesal dari trio fans F4 itu.

* * *

 _ **~Time Skip 2 Minggu kemudian~**_

Sudah 2 minggu Jan DI bersekolah di ShinHwa, dan selama 2 minggu juga Jan DI dan Yoon Ji semakin dekat, dan selama itu juga Jan DI mengetahui seberapa pintar Yoon Ji, walaupun Jan Di sedikit iri karena Yoon Ji jarang mengikuti pelajaran namun tetap peringkat atas.

Selama 2 minggu juga Jan DI mendpat teman baru bernama Kim Min Ji, dia gadis yang baik dan satu-satunya selain Yoon Ji yang tidak bersikap sinis kepada Jan Di.

Jan DI bertemu Min Ji di kafetaria sekolah saat dia memutuskan ingin mencoba makan di kafetaria sekolah dan Jan DI harus pergi sendiri mengingat Yoon Ji yang malas dan tidak mau pergi mengunjungi kafetaria sekolah.

Sebenar nya pertemuan nya dengan Min Ji adalah pada saat Min Ji membela nya dari Ginger, Miranda, dan Sunny yang memutuskan untuk mengejek nya karena membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah.

Juga selama 2 minggu itu Jan DI mengetahui jka dia adalah satu-satu nya teman Yoon Ji di sekolah ini dan juga Yoon Ji yang tidak pernah mengunjungi kafetaria sekolah mengingat dia dan Yoon Ji sering makan di klinik sekolah.

Jadi setelah 2 minggu, Jan DI pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yoon Ji yang selalu di klinik sekolah dan menarik nya kuntuk makan di kafetaria sekolah.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus makan disana. Di klinik lebih tenang" Yoon Ji berkata sedikit merengut karena tangan kiri nya di tarik oleh Jan Di, sedangkan tangan kanan nya memegang bekal makan siang nya.

"Ayolah aku ingin mengenalkan mu ke Min Ji" Jan Di berkata sambil terus menarik Yoon Ji ke arah kafetaria.

"Min Ji?" Yoon Ji bertanya bingung.

"Kim Min Ji, bukankah kita sekelas dengan nya. Makanya seringlah masuk kelas agar kamu mengenali teman sekelas mu sendiri" Jan Di berkata kepada Yoon Ji.

Yoon Ji yang mendengar nama Kim Min Ji pun mengernyitkan dahi nya, karena entah kenapa dia tidak pernah suka dengan gadis itu, tapi karena Jan Di begitu bersemangat untuk mengenalkan teman nya, Yoon Ji pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Jan Di.

Mereka pun memasuki kafetaria sekolah, dan dapat dilihat jika kafetaria begitu penuh. Yoon Ji juga bisa melihat F4 yang sedang duduk di meja khusus mereka.

Tentu saja kedatangan Yoon Ji sedikit mendapat perhatian dari penghuni kafetaria saat itu, karena ini adalah pertama kali nya Baek Yoon Ji makan siang di kafetaria.

"Ah itu Min Ji" Jan Di berkata menghampiri Min Ji, Yoon Ji yang melihat itu pun hanya menhela napas nya pasrah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jan Di.

* * *

"Siapa gadis itu" Jun Pyo bertanya kepada anggota F4 lain nya.

"Kamu kenal gadis itu Ji Hoo" Jun Pyo menambahkan karena merasakan jika teman nya yang biasa nya bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli sekitar mulai memperhatikan gadis yang baru masuk tadi.

"Aish, apa kamu benar-benar anak pemilik sekolah Jun Pyo, dia Baek Yoon Ji masa kamu tidak mengenal nya" Yi Jung berkata menjawab pertanyaan Jun Pyo.

"Baek Yoon Ji. Maksudmu gadis yang selalu peringkat satu itu yang dikatakan jenius" Jun Pyo berkata melihat ke arah Yi Jung.

"Benar sekali. Bukan hanya jenius aku dengar dia memiliki IQ 200" Yi Jung berkata.

"Benarkah, aku pikir dia tipe gadis kutu buku mengingat peringkat nya" Jun Pyo berkata sedikit terkejut.

"Gadis itu bahkan jarang mengikuti pelajaran, dan sekolah membebaskan dia akan hal itu" Woo Bin berkata sedikit mendengus.

"Bukan hanya itu, aku dengar ayah nya adalah salah satu profesor di sebuah rumah sakit ternama, dan ibu nya seorang kepala perawat di rumah sakit yang sama. Sedangkan paman nya adalah pemilik perusahaan mainan yang sudah mencapai Eropa, kakek nya memiliki restoran mie yang sudah menyebar di Asia dan nenek nya adalah pemilik salah satu pameran galeri" Woo Bin menambahkan.

F4 yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut. Sedangkan Ji Hoo hanya diam mendengarkan teman-teman nya sambil melihat gadis itu.

* * *

"Yoon Ji ini Min Ji, dan Min Ji ini Yoon Ji" Jan Di berkata memperkenalkan teman nya kepada satu sama lain.

"Halo" Min Ji berkata dengan suara lembut.

"Hai" Yoon Ji berkata dengan tenang sambil mengambil tempat duduk. Jan Di yang melihat itu pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yoon Ji yang berhadapan dengan Min Ji.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam, sampai Yoon Ji memutuskan untuk membeli minuman.

"Jan Di, diama mesin penjual minum" Yoon Ji bertanya kepada Jan Di.

"Ah di sebelah sana" Min Ji berkata menjawab pertanyaan Yoon Ji sambil menunjuk ke arah mesin penjual minuman yang tidak jauh dari tempat F4 duduk. Yoon Ji yang melihat itu sedikit gugup namun mampu dia sembunyikan dengan baik.

"Apakah kalian ingin minum sesuatu" Yoon Ji berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Ah aku ingin jus jeruk saja" Jan Di berkata kepada Yoon Ji.

"Aku sama dengan Jan Di" Min Ji berkata begitu melihat jika Yoon Ji menatap nya.

"Baiklah" Yoon Ji berkata sambil berjalan ke arah mesin penjual minuman sambil mengabaikan tatapan F4 yang mengikuti nya.

Yoon Ji pun memasukkan uang nya dan memilih 3 jus jeruk. Yoon Ji menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada yang keluar dari mesin penjual minumannya.

"Apa mesin ini rusak" Yoon Ji berkata dengan bingung.

"Ah mesin itu memang agak macet, kenapa kamu tidak pesan saja" salah satu siswa yang duduk dekat mesin penjual berkata.

"Tapi aku sudah memasukkan uang ku" Yoon Ji berkata sambil melihat siswa itu dengan sedih. Siswa yang ditatap oleh Yoon Ji seperti itu hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

Sedangkan untuk F4 yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Yoon Ji melihat mesin itu dengan tatapan tajam seolah tatapan nya bisa membuat mesin itu bekerja. Setelah beberapa saat Yoon Ji pun menghela napas nya pasrah sambil mundur beberapa langkah, Yoon Ji menurunkan legging nya sedikit yang tersembunyi di balik rok sekolah nya.

Yoon Ji pun pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang di ajarkan ibu nya jika mesin penjual tidak bekerja yaitu menendang mesin penjual dengan sekuat tenaga.

Brak

Para siswa serta F4 yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo di tempat walaupun Ji Hoo berhasil menyembunyikan dengan baik.

Clang Clang Clang

Yoon Ji tersenyum ketika mendengar suara jika mesin nya bekerja. Yoon Ji pun dengan santai mendekati mesin itu mengambil minuman yang di beli nya dan berjalan pergi mengabaikan tatapan para siswa yang mengikutinya.

"Ini" Yoon Ji berkata menyerahkan minuman milik Jan Di dan Min Ji.

"Terima Kasih" Jan Di dan Min Ji berkata secara bersamaan.

Yoon Ji mengabaikan mereka dan mulai meminum jus nya.

"Ah Jan Di,aku dengar kita sekelompok dalam tugas bahasa inggris" Yoon Ji berkata melihat ke arah Jan Di.

"Ah ya. Baru saja aku ingin mengingatkan mu" Jan Di berkata melihat Yoon Ji.

"Jadi kapan kita akan mengerjakan nya" Jan Di menambahkan bertanya kepada Yoon Ji.

"Besok saja di rumah ku" Yoon Ji berkata kepada Jan Di.

"Eh baiklah kalau begitu" Jan Di berkata pasrah.

"Ayo pergi, sudah mau masuk" Yoon Ji berkata sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan pergi.

Jan Di dan Min Ji yang melihat itu pun berjalan menyusul Yoon Ji.

* * *

Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, F4 pun juga memutuskan untuk pulang, namun begitu mereka tiba di pintu keluar mereka sedikit terkejut dengan jumlah siswa yang berkumpul.

Jun Pyo yang penasaran pun menyingkirkan para murid yang menghalangi jalan nya. Begitu murid-murid menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk F4.

F4 sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian para murid.

"Ji Hoo, kami tidak tahu kamu punya kakak" Jun Pyo, Yi Jung dan Woo Bin berkata secara bersamaan. Sedangkan Ji Hoo hanya sedikit terkejut melihat pria yang mirip dengan nya walaupun dapat dilihat jika pria itu lebih tua dari nya.

"Yoon Jin-ah" Jan Di berkata menginti ke arah klinik dimana Yoon Ji berada.

"ayo kita ke pintu sama-sama" Jan Di berkata menambahkan.

"Baiklah Ayo" Yoon Ji berkata sambil membereskan barang-barang nya. Setelah memastikan semua beres dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu klinik. Yoon Ji dan Jan Di pun berjalan bersama ke pintu keluar.

Begitu mereka sampai di pintu, mereka sedikit terkejut denga para siswa yang berkumpul. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa.

"Ada apa Min Ji" Jan Di bertanya kepada Min Ji yang berada di situ.

"Tidak tau, kata nya kakak Ji Hoo sunbae datang" Min Ji berkata menjawab pertanyaan Jan Di.

Jan Di dan Yoon Ji yang mendengar itu pun hanya saling menatap dan memutuskan untuk melihat sendiri, mereka pun memaksakan diri hingga mereka berada di barisan paling depan dan dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian para murid bahkan F4. Jan Di sedikit takjub melihat seseorang yang mirip Yoon Ji Hoo namun sedikit lebih tua.

Sedangkan Yoon Ji harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan benar-benar apa yang dilihat nya adalah nyata.

"Appa" Yoon Ji berkata memastikan.

Jan Di serta para murid bahkan F4 menatap Yoon Ji terkejut.

"Yoon Ji" pria itu berkata begitu melihat Yoon Ji.

"Appa, apa yang kamu lakukan disini. Aku pikir paman Eun Jo yang akan menjemputku" Yoon Ji berkata dengan bingung menghampiri ayah nya.

"Paman mu sibuk, dan ayah kebetulan juga akan pulang" Ayah Yoon Ji berkata kepada anak nya.

"Erm Yoon Ji" Jan Di berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ah Jan Di-ah, ini ayah ku nama nya Baek Seung Jo. Ayah ini teman ku nama nya Geum jan Di" Yoon Ji berkata sambil merangkul lengan ayah nya. Sedangkan Seung Jo hanya pasrah dengan sikap putri nya yang kadang mirip sekali sama ibunya, namun dia bersyukur karena putri nya mewarisi otak miliknya.

"Ayo pulang" Seung Jo berkata setelah mengangguk ke arah Jan Di.

"Ah baik. Jan Di-ah sampai jumpa besok" Yoon Ji berkata dan pergi menuju mobil yang diparkirkan ayah nya tidak jauh dari sana sambil terus merangkul lengan ayah nya.

F4 dan murid lain hanya bisa menatap Yoon Ji yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan semangat kepada ayah nya.

Sedangkan Jan Di yang melihat teman nya pergi hanya bisa melongo ditempat.

"Tidak heran Baek Yoon Ji begitu cantik dengan ayah yang seperti itu" salah satu murid akhir nya berkata.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
